Asuka Sakashita
Power & Specialties: *'Nine-Headed Dragon Style - Kuzuryuu'- Allows her to use different style of powers considering the elements and at the worst situations take an incredible powerful form. *'Kendo Techniques/Sword Fighting' Skillsets/Buffs and Inventory: BUFFS AND DEBUFFS: * Advantages - * + 2 Combat with swords * + 2 Athletics (This include speed) * + 1 Stealth * + 2 Intimidation * Adaptability - Asuka is ready to adapt to the terrain she’s fighting with ease, however she requires one turn or two depending of the case to adapt to the fighting grounds, taking no disadvantage on her rolls if reasonable. * Disadvantages - * - 3 Charisma * - 3 Performance (basically anything that requires dancing or singing.) * Emotional block - Aside to those that she hold dearly, Asuka has an emotional block that turns into a intimidating person, giving her a negative modifier whenever trying to talk with one normally. *Doesn’t have an absolute control over her Dragon Energy and cannot use such without her sword primarily. *Asuka can only keep her dragon forms for a limit of one hour (IC). Nine-Headed Dragon Style: Genji (Metal) * Advantages - * + 2 Defense * + 2 attack with any weapon made of metal * + 2 damage given * Dragon Fang: Allows Peko to reinforce her blade, giving an extra bonus of + 2 for any attacks made with the weapon of her choice. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from electrical attacks * - 4 Stealth * Any buff regarding Acrobatics are negated and -4 for any Acrobatic roll. Hanzo (Wind) * Advantages - * + 2 Athletics and Acrobatics * Wind’s Blessing - Gains more speed (+ 2) and an ability to attack twice in one turn at the cost of rolling a defensive roll. * Disadvantages - *Takes extra damage from electrical attacks *- 4 Defense Nobunaga (Dark) * Advantages - * + 2 Stealth * + 2 in surprising opponents/sneaky attacks * Demon King’s Aura: Imbuing the area in darkness the user can make 9 swift strikes at the enemies in a area. If used against a single enemy the user can only deal three attacks, however for each attack that hits the attack’s power is reduced in 2. This technique can only be used twice per battle. Also any intimidation rolls while in this form gain a + 2 bonus. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from attacks that use Light * - 2 in luminous areas. * Demon King’s Aura: When in this form any rolls that use Charisma receive a double penalty, also give a - 4 penalty to any person that tries to calm you down if you are in berserk while in this form. Amaterasu (Light) * Advantages - * + 2 Athletics * Can reflect any source of light or absorb it to heal themselves. * Sun Power: A light beam can be used at the enemies or at the entire room, which can blind (roll required) anyone if it has success. If they fail, they will need to do another test to remove it. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from attacks that use Darkness * - 4 Stealth Susano’o (Water) * Advantages - * + 1 Stealth * + 2 Defense * Sea Strike - This power can be used in two forms against the opponents: Single - If the enemy takes the hit, the strike ignores any defensive or armor buffs/Group - Create a wave that deals damage and may or not move the target backwards if they fail the roll, if they do succeed they only take the damage. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from any attacks that involve electricity. * - 4 damage given Yamato (Wood) * Advantages - * + 2 Defense * + 2 attack using any weapon made of wood * Nature’s Wrath - Peko is able to create wooden clones for the max of 4 to battle, all of them have the same buffs as her but halved, however all the disadvantages are doubled. While using this, any wooden weapon has their bonus doubled for the main user. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from Fire attacks * - 4 damage to attacks involving any other sort of weapon * - 4 Ranged attacks. Hinoka (Fire) * Advantages - * + 4 for any attacking roll with sword. * Takes no damage from Fire moves and can heal with any damage by fire attacks. * Burning Spirit: While this is active, you take no penalty bonus to your attacks (with the exception of status ailments like blinded/petrified and etc…) and any damage done to your opponent double while giving a damage around 1d6 of damage per turn if the enemy is hit. Both burning effects and Burning Spirit itself are activated and determined by a 1d6. * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage against Wind and Water Attacks * - 4 Defense * + 4 damage taken Benkei (Earth) * Advantages - * - 2 For any damage taken * + 2 Defense * Boulder Stance: This dragon gives defensive capabilities to the point that you are able to entirely block one strike as long as it’s reasonable for such. Can be used thrice per battle. * Disadvantages - * - 4 to any Attack rolls. * - 4 to dodge attacks. Mikoto (Thunder) * Advantages - * + 2 Combat and Athletics * Electric Surge - Can use action to charge the blade for a ferocious strike that deals extra damage, if the enemy is using any metal armor or water * Disadvantages - * Takes extra damage from any water source. * Cannot Block attacks of any kind except electrical. Kuzuryuu (TRUE FORM) * Advantages - * All Advantages from the other dragon forms. * Disadvantages - * Since the character lacks control of the dragon power, depending of time used IC the following effects issue after returning back to original form: * 5 or less minutes - Extreme Exhaustion and cannot transform for at least half a hour to any dragon. * 10 minutes - User pass out, cannot fight for one day. * 20 minutes - User cannot use Kuzuryuu again for two days thanks to extreme exhaustion and same effects of 10 minutes. * 30 minutes - Same effects of 20 minutes, but the user cannot use Kuzuryuu for five days and feels extreme pain using any other dragon. * 45 minutes - Same effects as 30 minutes, the user cannot use any dragon power during the day and cannot use Kuzuryuu for one entire week. * One hour - DEATH. INVENTORY: * Bamboo Sword/Katana (Kusanagi) with nine orbs around the blade collar, it also has some white and red ribbons on the part guard of the Bamboo Sword. * Cellphone * Character Backstory: Calm, cool and collected, Peko Pekoyama is a student at her 18s far from normal, With a tough life thanks to the routine that was imposed on her, Peko became tasked to represent her family as a Hanshin Hunter, even if her blood wasn’t the same as the family. However destiny saved a different path for her to follow, all thanks to a traumatic event caused by two figures that scarred Peko for years mentally and physically. An event that would change even what she would become. Champion of many Kendo tournaments, trained to be a Hanshin hunter by the uncle of the family that took her in, Peko Pekoyama is a girl at her 18s that since her childhood had to learn how the world can be dirty, chaotic and indomitable. When she was younger, the little girl that would be named Peko was abandoned inside of a basket full of orbs and an emblem in front of the home of the Pekoyamas. The couple that lived there noticed such and even though the two older kids constantly said they shouldn’t drag her home, they decided that they would give the baby a home and a name, suggested by the said kids, which were two brothers, Gõzu and Meizu, the name that they gave her was Peko. Since the moment Pekoyama had 5 years old, her uncle, a wise dojo master known as Yoshi Pekoyama gave to her a bamboo sword with the said orbs that came with her the day she was welcome to the family, the master made sure that the bamboo sword had two seals, the first one was that if Peko really needed the weapon to kill, is that she could remove the bamboo protection of it, to reveal a Katana and finally the second seal would be around the orbs, which the elder said to the girl never use except in a situation where it’s extremely necessary and when doing such to use all of them together and chant the name of the god that protected that blade. Peko comprehended such and thanked the senior, which offered to help her learn the arts of kendo fighting of the family, thing that she would gladly accept, even if it meant being put into a rough routine of training to make sure she would become great warrior. Yoshi recognized a figure of talent on her, a figure that we wanted make sure to live on to teach their students the way of the Pekoyama. On that moment forward, only success was an option for her and the conditions were brim for such, though the training was rather strict, her grandfather wouldn’t create any absurd for her to deal with, however consideration the situation that she was adopted another problem existed on the process. That being her older adoptive brothers, those would daily assault her, emotionally and physically. The reason being the envy the felt towards the training she was receiving and the treatment, specially considered by the fact that most members of the family considered Peko much superior over them and since they considered themselves more worthy of such art, they made sure to show their frustration at her. Even if her adoptive mother and father tried to help her, the routine mostly returned to be the same, training, abuse, school, school which she pretty much failed to have any friends, mostly thanks to the influence that her brothers had, that cycle continued for years, until her grandfather that was training her, decided to interrupt such and had a conversation with her parents about the suffering that the girl was passing. After many years of abuse, the parents confronted the brothers and when they decided to expel both of home, the brothers would leave there in a state of fury and swear for revenge against the young woman, at first glance the family wasn’t worried, until the worst happened, both Gozu and Meizu, the older siblings would return and would not hesitate to kill their parents while making sure to torture the poor lass. Peko at that point have removed the first seal in some situations of danger, but never the second seal and she knew what she had do, as soon as she said the words and pressed all the orbs, a colossal power surrounded the lass and the brothers would not hesitate to attack her instantly, that would be their last regret when they saw the spirit of nine headed dragon that would proceed to destroy and devour her enemies while she would pierce them with her blade… Even if the nightmare was over, after that great amount of power, she had passed out and taken to a nearby hospital. Her grandfather and master would take care of her from now on, slowly helping her to recover of that traumatic event, but preparing her as well for the new dangers that the world would introduce her now as her presence would become more prominent thanks to the energy inside of her. From now on Peko would not become a Hanshin Hunter but truly an adept in fighting while following the tutelage of her master and by her own master’s advice, try to uncover the truth behind her own story. More details: Peko is name is actually Asuka Shimizu or Asuka Sakashita. By the side of the Sakashita she inherited the power of dragon while as the heirloom of Shimizu’s family blood, she received the proficiency in not only creating swords (Katanas specially) but wielding those with mastery. Because of her rather unstable powers, her sword (Kusanagi) together with the orbs that consist it are used as the vessels of her energy, managing to help her control those, though sacrificing power on the process. The blade itself consists of a shinai made of bamboo which at first glance is not a murderous weapon. However when the seal is unlocked, the cover of bamboo is removed and shows a sharp Metal Katana underneath. As for the second seal, the removal such awakes her dragon powers, however this puts her in a situation of heavy exhaustion if not grave danger considering the time she uses it. Trivias: * All her dragons have the name of either a prominent figure in Japanese culture or a character from an anime/game these being the following: Yamato - Wood (Naruto)/Hinoka - Fire (Fire Emblem)/Susano'o - Water (Shinto god of the sea and storms)/Amaterasu - Light (Shinto Goddess of the Sun)/Benkei - Earth (Japanese Warrior Monk Benkei - Folklore/Many games and animes as well)/Mikoto - Thunder (A Certain Magical Index)/Genji and Hanzo - Metal and Wind (Overwatch)/Nobunaga - Dark (Oda Nobunaga - Folklore/Many games and anime as well) * Kuzuryuu aside being a deity from the Japanese Folklore is also a reference to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu from the Danganronpa series also which by coincidence is a character important to Peko. * The sword that Asuka uses is named after one of the three Imperial Regalia. * Considering both her families, she's the youngest of her siblings in both cases. * Her Kuzuryuu form while having similiarities to dragon characteristics also has a resemblence to a kitsune. *Peko Pekoyama is taken from the game Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair. Category:Characters Category:Main char